The hunt goes on (Bionicle Legends)
Krikas Angriff 1''' Krika ginste. Die Toa waren abgestürzt und trieben jetzt bewusstlos im Wasser, außer einem. Das würde die Sache für ihn noch unangenehmer machen. Er nahm sein Knochenschwert und schritt auf ihn zu. "Wie immer könnt ihr Toa nicht mehr als sterben" sagte er spöttisch. Der Toa des Feuers sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Und ihr Makuta könnt nicht mehr als anzugeben! Sehr schlechte Antwort sagte Krika. "Trotzdem lass ich dir die Wahl: entweder ich bringe dich im Kampf um oder du machst es mir leichter und ich bring dich jetzt einfach so um: Bin ich nicht großzügig?" "Was denkst du wohl?" fragte Morgrom und griff an. Krika wehrte seine Angriffe mühelos ab. Dann stieß er ihm sein Knochenschwert durch das Bein, es ragte hinten wieder heraus. "Willst du mich jetzt nicht umbringen?" röchelte Morgrom. "Nein" sagte Krika grinsend "ich habe das Knochenschwert mit Gift versehen und jetzt wirst du dich langsam auflösen." "Das wäre mir sehr recht, dann muss ich wenigstens deine hässliche Visage nicht mehr ertragen!" spie Morgrom. Krika stieß sein Knochenschwert in Gali. So fuhr er mit allen anderen Toa fort. "Viel Spaß beim auflösen" rief er ihnen grinsend zu und verschwand auf der Insel. Die Toa waren von dem Berg da runter gefallen da war es wahrscheinlich das dort das Schwert von Arthaka war. * Der Wächter guckte schlecht gelaunt. "Verdammt da ist ja schon wieder ein Makuta. Ich hab langsam keine Lust mehr diese Idioten zu bekämpfen!" * "Hallo Krika." sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. "Ach wen haben wir denn da?" fragte Krika, "Makuta Loros." "Was dagegen?" schnaubte Lorost und beschwor wieder einen riesigen Rahi. "Mit diesen Typen kannst du mich nicht beeindrucken" sagte Krika. "Das solltest du aber" zischte Loros und hetzte den Rahi auf Krika, d"as ist mein Territorium ich lasse nicht zu das hier irgendein Pseudo-Makuta rumläuft." Krika wich dem Rahi aus und köpfte ihn von hinten. Der Waldboden färbte sich blutrot. "Du bist ja noch schlechter als diese Toa" sagte Krika und verschwand im Wald. * Morgrom fluchte: "**** wie zum Makuta sollen wir das hier überleben." Seine Verletzung war schon ein Viertel größer geworden. "Ich hätte da ein kleines Angebot..." sagte ein winziger Matoraner. Makuta-Suche '''2 Er schüttelte eine Flasche. "Da drin ist das beste Gegenmittel gegen Gifte der Makuta. Doch ich verlange eine Gegenleistung!" "Ja welche?" fragte Morgrom. "Nur eine ganz kleine... bringt diesen Makuta Loros um!!! Er hat meine Familie umgebracht ich will ihn tot sehen!" "Das werden wir erledigen, versprochen" sagte Morgrom. "In den nächsten Tagen!" "Wenns weiter nichts ist das wird uns zwar etwas zurückwerfen aber im Austausch zu unserem Leben ist das okay." "Sehe ich auch so", der Matoraner nickte zustimmend. "Ich verlasse mich auf dein Wort Toa!" Dann öffnete er die Flasche und schüttete den Inhalt über die Wunden der Toa, sie heilten augenblicklich. Morgrom staunte nicht schlecht. "Woher kriegt man das her?" wollte er wissen. "Geheimnis" sagte der Matoraner und verschwand. Die anderen Toa wachten nach einer Weile auf. "Wir müssen diesen Makuta mit der Maske der Beschwörung" finden sagte Morgrom und erzählte ihnen alles was passiert war. "Wir werden uns wieder in Teams aufteilen um den Makuta zun finden" beschloss Vakor. "Die Teams sind ich und Morgrom, Vakor und Nagri und Kron und Jago." "Können wir das nicht auf später verschieben?" fragte Kron "wir müssen doch dieses verflixte Schwert finden!" Vakor sah ihn verständnislos an. "Morgrom hat ihm ein Toa Versprechen gegeben, und nur deshalb sind wir noch am Leben, und ein Toa Versprechen wird NICHT gebrochen!!! Und jetzt beeilt euch!" * "Gehen wir in die Richtung wo Krika hin verschwunden ist" meinte Morgrom und ging wieder in die Richtung des großen Berges. "Pass aber auf!" sagte Vakor. "Keine Angst" versicherte Morgrom "wir werden nicht an einem Fluss haltmachen- wo ein Baumstamm liegt." Vakor sah ihn wütend an. "Deine Kommentare kannst du dir mal sparen!" Dann senkte er den Tonfall: "Ich will auch dir versichern das es hier keine Makuta gibt vor denen du Angst haben muss." Morgrom öffnete erbost den Mund. * "Das kann ja heiter werden Vakor und Morgrom in einem Team" sagte Gapok und vereiste einen See damit sie Zeit sparen konnten. "Verschwende deine Kräfte nicht zu leichtfertig" riet ihm Nagri. "Ich verschwende meine Kräfte nicht" sagte Gapok "ich will uns nur das Leben leichter machen- aber wir können natürlich auch den anderen Weg nehmen" meinte er und ließ das Eis verschwinden "es ist ja nur ein Umweg von 12000 Bio das werden wir doch locker in der selben Zeit schaffen, oder?" Loros' Unterschlupf 3''' Kron und Jago blieben stehen Vakor kam ihnen entgegengeeilt. "Leute! Dreht sofort um! Der Berg wird nach meinem Einschätzungen spätestens in einer halben Stunde einstürzen! Geht schnell zum TT 3!" Die beiden Toa vertrauten den Worten des vermeintlichen Toa des Steins. "Was ist mit dir?" wollte Jago wissen. "Ich muss noch Nagri und Gapok warnen" sagte er und verschwand bald aus ihrem Sichtfeld. "Gehen wir." Die beiden Toa rannten in Richtung des TT 3's * "Naja so habe ich es nicht gemeint" sagte Nagri. Gapok grinste zufrieden und ließ den See wieder vereisen. Die beiden liefen schnell über den See. "Von wegen 12000 Bio Umweg, es wären maximal 100 gewesen!" rief Nagri empört. "Pech für dich, so geht es halt schneller auch wenns nur 'ne Minute ist." Von vorne kam ihnen Vakor entgegen... "Leute! In spätestens 20min fliegt die Insel in die Luft der Berg wird einstürzen und alles hier begraben." "Wo hast du denn Morgrom gelassen?" fragte Gapok misstrauisch "ach ich habe ihn beauftragt das Deck zu putzen..." Gapok zog seinen Eisspeer und erstach ihn innerhalb einer Sekunde, "der echte Vakor hätte Morgrom niemals dazu bringen können, das Deck zu putzen wenn er seine Freunde retten geht, ich kenne die beiden schon länger!" Er wischte verächtlich das Blut seines Speeres an der Leiche des Pseudo-Vakors ab. "Gehts auch noch auffäliger?" fragte Nagri und guckte auf die Blutspuren die sich meterweit im Eis abspiegelten. "Was kann ich denn dafür wenn mein Speer so auffällig tötet?" wollte Gapok wissen. "Man könnte einfach mal die Sägezähne abschleifen" sagte Nagri. "Das hätte viel zu lange gedauert" meinte Gapok und ging weiter. "Und du bist wirklich sicher dass, das nicht Vakor war?" "Ja bin ich, 100 % Morgrom hätte nie sowas mit sich machen lassen und Vakor weis das!" Die beiden liefen schweigend weiter, bis Nagri etwas bemerkte. "Dort ist vermutlich eine Falltür" sagte sie und zeigte auf den Boden der auf den ersten Blick wie ein Erdklumpen aussah. Gapok stieß sein Speer auf die Falltür, aber nicht ein Kratzer blieb. "Eine Makuta-Tür" vermutete er und ließ einen riesigen Eisklumpen auf die Tür fallen die wegbrach, "aber nicht gut genug für einen Toa des Eises". "Ich hatte gehofft das ihr auf den kleinen Trick reinfallt" sagte eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Versteckes, "doch nun muss ich euch anscheinend umbringen..." Gapok and Nagri vs. Loros '''4 "Ich glaube nicht dass, das so einfach wird..." sagte Gapok. "Ihr denkt doch nicht im Ernst das ihr meinen Rahi platt machen könnt? Eure beiden Freunde habens ja auch nicht geschafft!" "Naja" sagte Nagri "die sind auch ein bisschen unerfahrener." "Das werden wir ja sehen" sagte der Makuta und beschwor wieder einen riesigen Rahi. Der Rahi kam auf sie zu und schlug zu. Gapok wich elegant aus und stach ihm den Eispeer ins Bein, die Sägezähne schlitzten die Wunde noch auf. "Haha so einfach macht man dieses Viech platt" sagte Gapok doch der Rahi packte ihn und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Tropfstein. Nagri nahm ihr Schwert und stach auf den Rahi ein. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du ihn mit diesen läppischen Angriffen fertigmachen kannst?" fragte Loros. "Muss sie ja auch nicht" antwortete Gapok und stach dem Rahi den Speer von hinten durch das Herz. Blut spritzte durch den ganzen Raum und tropfte von den Wänden herab "Gar nicht so schlecht" meinte Loros anerkennend "aber gegen meine ultimative Waffe könnt ihr nichts machen!" Vor ihnen stand niemand anderes als Teridax. "Sh*t!" "Weich seinem Schatten aus" rief Nagri. Teridax-2 nahm seine gefürchtete Axt und ließ sie in Richtung Toa niedersausen. Sie konnten gerade noch ausweichen. "Ich hoffe nur das dieser Klon nicht so stark ist wie der echte Teridax sonst sind wir tot" rief Nagri. "Wir gehen nicht auf Teridax sondern auf Loros, ich denk mal das er wenn Loros tot ist auch tot ist..." meinte Gapok und sprang in Richtung Loros. "Lenk du Teridax ab" rief er Nagri zu. "Leichter gesagt als getan" sagte diese und schoss ihre letzte Cordak-Rakete auf Teridax-2. Die Rakete explodierte. Doch Teridax-2 lebte immernoch und hatte nur wenig Schaden genommen statt sie anzugreifen drehte er sich um und ging auf Gapok los. Gapok wehrte den Axthieb von ihm mit seinem Speer ab und trat ihn mit seinen nagelbesetzten Schuhen in den Bauch. Er wandte sich wieder Loros zu. "Scheint so als ob wir erstmal wieder allein wären, ich denke das du im Nahkampf sehr viel schwächer als ich bist!" Klinge traf auf Klinge. Doch nach einer Weile entwaffnete Gapok seinen Gegner und nagelte ihn mit seinem Speer an die Wand. Nach einer Weile war Loros tot. Doch er grinste noch. "Warum?" fragte sich Gapok. Dann bemerkte er es, erkonnte seinen Arm nicht mehr bewegen und damit war er sozusagen an die Wand gefesselt. Und Teridax-2 kam auf ihn zu, er lebte noch... Keine Zeit zum Ausruhen 5''' Vakor und Morgrom sahen sich wütend an. Sieh waren schon mehr lange gelaufen und hatten seid ihrer Auseinandersetzung kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Ich glaub das können wir vergessen sagte Morgrom, ich denke das Loros in der anderen Richtung ist. Vakor nickte zustimmend, wir sollten zum TT 3 zurückkehren. * Irgendetwas ist hier faul... murmelte Jago. Morgrom sollte doch eigentlich hier sein... Ich glaube dieser Makuta hat uns reingelegt! meinte Kron, das war nicht Vakor! Und wir haben uns ver*rschen lassen! Jago schlug frustriert auf einen Sitz. Suchen wir weiter sagte Kron. Ich denke wir sollten in die Richtung von Gapok und Nagri gehen... meinte Jago. Woher willst du das wissen? fragte Kron nicht sehr überzeugt. Verlass dich einfach auf mich rief Jago und sprintete weg. Wenn das so einfach wäre grummelte Jago. Die beiden liefen in Rekordgeschwindigkeit zum See, den Gapok vereist hatte, er fing wieder an zu tauen. Wie sollen wir jetzt darüber kommen fragte Kron. Ganz einfach antwortete Jago und eine gewaltige Windböe fegte das ganze Wasser aus dem See. Und jetzt ich. Kron füllte den Krater wo ehemals der See war mit Erde. Weiter gehts! Ich glaube unsere Gegner müssen einfach das Wort "Laufen" sagen und schon haben sie mich besiegt. Dann musst du halt deine Fitness verbessern entgegnete Jago erbarmungslos, wir fangen gleich Morgen früh an. Freu mich schon darauf sagte Kron. Ich höre Kampfgeräusche sagte Kron und lauschte, ich bin zwar kein Toa des Schalls aber das erkenne ich! Davorne ist eine aufgebrochene Falltür sagte Jago und sprang rein, er landete auf Teridax-2 und und zerfetzte ihm den Hals mit seinen Protodermis-Krallen. Wütend warf Teridax-2 ihnihn von sich weg. Doch auch Kron kam jetzt, doch Teridax-2 erwartete ihn und schlug ihn mit der Faust an das Kinn. Kron ging sofort ko. Wir greifen ihn gleichzeitig an befahl Gapok. Jago und Nagri ihr kommt von vorne, ich kommen von hinten. ATTACKE! Jago und Nagri griffen an. Teridax-2 wehrte ihre Angriffe lässig ab. Doch dann kam Gapok von hinten. Er schlug mit seiner Eis-Klinge auf Teridax'-2 Panzerung am Rücken. Doch die Waffe war zu schwach und es hinterließ nur ein paar Kratzer. Dafür hatte Teridax ihn bemerk un´d schmiss ihn nach hinten. Sein Oberschenkel wurde von seinem eigenen Speer das noch in Loros hing aufgespießt. Gapok schrie auf. Er schaffte es noch gerade so sich von dem Speer zu befreien da wurde er wegen des hohen Blutverlusts schwarz vor Augen. Da waren's nur noch 2 sagte Jago ironisch. Nein 3 sagte Kron Teridax guckte nach hinten, das war ein Fehler. Jago schnitt mit seiner Kralle tief in Teridax'-2 Hals. Teridax-2 fiel vorne über und Nagri gab ihm den Gnadenstoß. Vor ihnen bat sich ein Bild des Erschreckens. Das Blut stand ihnen schon fast knöchelhoch und tropfte von der Wand... Verrat! '''6 Ich glaube wir sollten zum TT 3 zurückkehren meinte Jago entschieden. Ja und wie? fragte Nagri Kron ist noch ernsthaft angeschlagen und Gapok's Oberschenkel erkennt man nicht mehr als einen. Ja und was machen wir dann? Kron guckte die beiden finster an. Oder hat jemand zufällig 'ne Maske mit der man die beiden herholen kann? Nein antwortete Jago wir tragen die beiden einfach ich nehme Gapok der ist schwerer und manche von uns schaffen das vielleicht nicht. Ich kann schon laufen sagte Kron aber niemanden tragen! Das ist ja mal wieder typisch Toa der Erde spottete Jago. Du könntest auch nicht gut jemanden tragen wenn ein Knochen aus dem Kinn rausragt oder wollen wir es mal ausprobieren? fügte Kron hinzu. Nagri verdrehte die Augen. Wir haben wichtigeres zutun als hier rumzustreiten gehen wir los. * Der kleine Matoraner beobachtete die Toa hinter einem Busch versteckt. Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft dachte er. Jetzt habe ich meine Rache. Doch plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Was ist wenn die anderen Makuta herausfinden das ich sie gewissermaßen damit beauftragt habe? Dann bin ich tot, ich muss mich bei ihnen beliebt machen um zu überleben. In dem ich die Toa in eine Falle locke und dann die Makuta hinführe... * Hey! rief der kleine Matoraner. Ach da bist du sagte Jago wir haben ihn erledigt. Habt vielen Dank! Ich lade euch zu mir ein, dort könnt ihr auch euren Verletzten wieder gesund pflegen das bin ich euch ja schuldig. Da können wir wohl nicht ablehnen flüsterte Nagri Jago zu. Jago nickte zustimmend. Wir kommen gerne versicherte er, aber ich hoffe wir machen keine Umstände? Ach was sagte der Matoraner. Und führte sie zu seinem Haus. Kommt rein sagte er nach euch. Was die Toa als edle Geste deuteten war in echt Teil des Plans er ließ Eisengitter runterfahren. Wisst ihr dass das ein ehemaliges Gefängnis ist? Doch für euch wird es kein Gefängnis sein, für euch wird es eine Hinrichtungszelle sein.